


The problems with smuggling

by purplefox



Series: Last Jobs- Thief AU [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A big, dirty dangerous job</p>
            </blockquote>





	The problems with smuggling

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd last fic for this series ^_^

People trusted their workers. They trusted that fear would keep them in line. They trusted in the loyalty and the bribes. Those running the drug trades tended to be very trusting people. After a certain amount of time they lost their paranoia. They lost their wariness. They believed nothing except the law would oppose them.

They were right sometimes. But when people like their group existed, they would come to learn just how wrong they were and just how dangerous their arrogance could be.

Strangely enough it had been Sasuke’s idea to go big on the job. Naruto had tried to pinch himself under the table after he heard Sasuke’s suggestion. Kakashi’s glance in his direction told him that the man had noticed. Naruto had flashed him a grin before he tuned back into the conversation. After the obligatory silence. They had went with it.

It was crazy but they had done some wild jobs before. They could not afford to be picky. They had to move fast. Hit hard and vanish. It took money, to efficiently steal money and what Sasuke had suggested, it was wild and they would make a lot of money. A lot of it. It had risks to it… but honestly it could be done and with Shikamaru on the planning team, it would go as smoothly as any crazy plan would.

X

Stealing the money, and the product. Kakashi had no idea why Sasuke had wanted to do it. He was just honestly amazed at Sasuke’s mostly careful plan. The time limit as well. It was not going to be an easy in and out job.

But it would be worth the risks and it fit perfectly in their budget. They had not been on that part of the continent for a while. The heat had to have died down and the risks were low. It was a good plan and since they liked to do a little clean up after themselves… the product would come in handy in giving some police a little help.

The ones that needed the break of course. But this job was a big one. Requiring different teams. But it was good. The amount of money just made him relax instantly. Another step closer to the end. They were almost there.

This job would get them so much closer. If they played it right… it would really spell the end. Because they certainly were not getting any longer. Naruto had been a kid when he brought him in. He was a man now. There was no question to whether they were in or not.

They were in. they were definitely and certainly in all the way. They just had to make it work. With information. They needed to create a pattern that looked normal and would bring no questions. They would go in and get out. Three to six months. That was the time limit. Starting from the moment they left the table.

“Grunt work goes in two teams. Moving and digging.” Shikamaru mumbled. “We need people on both sides and not as janitors. I’ll have to fudge some transfers and make things very busy. Itachi you get to play government man again.”

“Noted.” Itachi sighed.

“Naruto… you’re on the other side moving the shit. Iruka is on the same side but in the offices. He’ll get the information I need. Sasuke is going to help me keep things busy for our very dedicated patrols. Gai, Lee and Shino…digging.”

“This is about to be very interesting.” Asuma sighed. “Let’s be careful everyone.”

X

Kakashi had not had to clean up since his last mission in Australia. Was it fun being on patrol? Yes. There were some very nice dogs. Some very smart dogs too and he wished for a moment that he could add them to the steal list.

Only for a moment. These dogs already had jobs. They already had homes. Unlike him, unlike the rest of them that were trying to make their own homes. And make it as safe as possible.

He had not heard from Naruto and Iruka for two weeks but that meant nothing. This was them. They were perfectly fine. He had found Naruto, Iruka had polished him the world had created him. There was nothing Naruto as an adult couldn’t achieve.

X

The one they never told you was that it was literally dirty business. Naruto was glad he had left his good clothes home. His clothes were little more than trash the first day. It was not as if he had not ran about in sewers before. Escaped through pipes but that was long before he had met Kakashi.

As an adult it was sort of humbling to be reacquainted with the same old filth. But worst filth because he had gotten dirty but never like this and never for this.

The old good thing… was that this job had a deadline and his room back at the base had one hell of a shower. He envied Kakashi a lot. It must be so much fun to play cop.

X

Was it bad? Hell yes but they still did it. They had left things like morals behind them. Sort of. Kind of. Each job was hard. If you did not have a partner to keep you emotionally grounded yo got attached. But Naruto got attached anyway. To the places. The people and their stories. Even as he tried to stay on the sidelines.

In an ideal no one would get hurt. But he lived in the real one and he had promised people he would come back no matter what it took. All he could do was set up bad guys to take the fall. It was all he could do.

He gritted his teeth as he walked away from the big house. Some things could not be changed. People’s greed. People’s need was one of them. His bag was heavy on his shoulders as he walked away from the estate. Each job was always hard. It was easy to understand how Kakashi must have seen him back then.

He and Kakashi, back then they had something. That moment where Kakashi had given him a choice. As bad and hard as things got. He never wanted Kakashi to regret that. He had people depending on him to make it back. Their happiness was riding on his shoulders. He knew the risks. And so did the people working there.

The van door opened when he walked up to it and Naruto got a glimpse of Shino’s hair a split second before he got in.

“Let’s go.” He said softly.

X

Many ways to describe this mission. Successful for one. Crazy would be another but as Kakashi slid the chip into his pocket as the entire unit went wild he could not help but smile. He was another step closer to the end. He could only hope Naruto was too.

X

“That’s a good amount.” Naruto murmured sleepily into his shoulder. Kakashi looked up from his newspaper to meet the blue eyes on the man leaning on him. “We got a good amount this time. I want another bath.”

“You’ve had four since you got back. Wait until the plane lands.” Kakashi said softly. “Then you can have another.”

“Need one. Still feel like I’m down there.” Naruto said softly and his heart melted.

“Well you aren’t. you’re here places like that are only temporary. Where we are going there is only sun.” Kakashi said softly. Naruto’s eyes fluttered closed and Kakashi dropped his newspaper in order to rub Naruto’s hands soothingly. It was a long road but they would get to the end before it destroyed them.

 


End file.
